


pillow

by allthatconfetti



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, absolutely self-indulgent stuff, happy valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatconfetti/pseuds/allthatconfetti
Summary: their first fight is ridiculous.---originally written for the bi-weekly @soonwoonet drabble challenge with the theme HEARTS.happy valentine's day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> like i said in the summary this was written for the @soonwoonet drabble challenge but it got away from me fast, so i decided to upload it separately. (join us there, it's fun!)
> 
> happy valentine's day and happy carat anniversary.
> 
> absolute self-indulgent crap, but i guess i needed to post something for soonwoo for vday.

“Dude.”

“What?”

“We have got to talk about this.”

Soonyoung purses his lips, trying his best to look like he’s been thoroughly chastised but it’s hard, because it’s ten o’clock in the morning and Wonwoo is sitting across him, sat at his kitchen table, brow furrowed, and all Soonyoung wants to do is run his socked feet up his calf to make him laugh. It’s new, this thing between them, having been close friends for ages before Wonwoo finally admitted to him how he really felt about him going to multiple speed dating events with Seokmin and Mingyu, but it’s pretty great. (Soonyoung didn’t used to think of Wonwoo that way but ever since he confessed he couldn’t not think of Wonwoo that way.)

Soonyoung sighs. “You know, there are other things we could be doing.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. He has a midterm to study for but that could wait an hour or two.

The sleeping together, that was definitely new. Probably two weeks, tops. But being friends for the better part of a decade and then dating all of a sudden meant learning new things about each other.

“Oh no, don’t think you can get away with distracting me this time,” Wonwoo scowls.

Soonyoung rolls his eyes. “Oh my God, you are so dramatic.”

“Dramatic my butt,” Wonwoo retorts. “You have to stop kicking my damn pillow off the bed.”

“I said I was sorry!”

“It’s annoying to wake up in the middle of the night because I have to pick it up from the floor.”

“Well you wouldn’t have to if you weren’t so picky about your feet having their own pillow. Which, by the way, is really weird.”

“Everyone has their own sleeping habits, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo argues, cheeks reddening slightly.

“Then don’t crawl up my ass about it.”

“Well you could just try a little more--”

“I can’t try more, I’m literally unconscious. You should try leaving your comfort zone more.”

“I can’t sleep without it, I’ve been doing this for twenty years!” 

“Hang on a second, are we having our first fight? Over your pillow?”

“I didn’t sit down intending to fight, if that’s what you mean! I just wanted to say--”

“I’m not doing this as part of some great agenda to agitate you. Also, Wonwoo, It is literally a PILLOW.”

They sit across from each other, glaring.

“I would absolutely walk out right now if this weren’t my apartment,” Wonwoo mutters.

“Fine, I’ll do it for you,” Soonyoung snaps, grabbing his bag and stomping out the door, leaving Wonwoo stewing behind him.

“Over a fucking pillow!” Soonyoung grumbles to no one in particular, stomping loudly down the hallway. He is in absolutely no mood to study now.

\---

By midnight Soonyoung is tired. He’s used the better part of his day trying to cram as many historical facts into his head as he can, and he’s in the middle of World War I by the time he calls it a night. He remembers fighting with Wonwoo over the stupidest thing and feels terrible. The thing he wants to do most in this world right now is to huddle against Wonwoo’s back and kiss the mole at his nape, so he turns to the street where Wonwoo’s apartment is and hope he’s in the mood to make up.

Wonwoo’s face when he opens the door is mopey, but he brightens when he sees him on the other side. He opens his mouth to say something but Soonyoung is exhausted and all he wants to do is feel his solidity against him, so he does just that, stepping in and reaching out and pressing his lips to his. Wonwoo’s lips are soft and he tastes like the sweet hot chocolate he favors drinking a cup of every night before bed. Soonyoung realizes that anyone who steps into the hallway right about now would be catching an eyeful, but he doesn’t really care; his arms reach around the circumference of Wonwoo’s tiny waist to wrap around him, and Soonyoung leans into the warmth.

Wonwoo makes a tiny noise of surprise, but Soonyoung swallows it up, lips moving slowly, conveying apologies. I’m sorry we fought. It was stupid. I don’t want to go to sleep mad. I really like you and you’re important to me. As new as this thing is between them, both of them know that it’s pretty big. Soonyoung doesn’t know if one can meet the love of their life at the age of twenty; Soonyoung certainly does NOT know if one can meet the love of their life at summer camp at twelve, but Soonyoung has never been one to follow the rules. Wonwoo’s arms embrace him around his shoulders, and Soonyoung feels like he needs nothing more.

He pulls away. “Hi,” he breathes against Wonwoo’s lips. “Can I come in?”

“Wait,” Wonwoo replies. He leans his forehead against his for a beat or two; Soonyoung likes to think that he’s gathering his bearings. Soonyoung likes to think that he has that effect on him. “I got a new pillowcase today.” He pulls away to look Soonyoung in the face.

“Um. Okay…?” Soonyoung is, to put it mildly, confused, but he’s going to go with it.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo smiles. “Come on.” He tugs him in through the door, and brings him into his room.

“It’s covered in hearts,” Soonyoung says, dumbly. Gigantic, multi-colored cartoonish hearts. Which was cute but… was he supposed to understand this reference?

Wonwoo laughs, proud of himself. “Yeah. So if in the middle of the night I get annoyed by having to pick it up from the floor, it’ll remind me that our quirks are a part of our relationship.” He bumps his hips against Soonyoung, who crows with laughter.

“Oh my God, you’re the cheesiest person to ever cheese.”

Wonwoo shrugs. “Takes one to know one.” He sticks his tongue out at Soonyoung, who shoves at him a little.

“I’m exhausted. Can we sleep now?”

Wonwoo smiles at him, softer. Soonyoung warms inside. “Okay.”


End file.
